


Run and Go

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine and Wash are sent on another mission, with one key difference: They’re not going to be wearing their armour. It’s okay, it should be as simple as any other mission – but then again, when is a mission ever simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the song its titled after and also by the Winter Soldier (the inspiration from which you will see in the fic). Also I formatted this on an iPad. That wasn’t fun. Hopefully you have more fun reading it than I did formatting this.

When they’d been called in for their mission briefing earlier that day, Washington had expected just a normal, unremarkable mission like any other. You know, running in to get some intel; killing a guy; destroying something; stuff like that. And, well, whilst that’s essentially what they got there was _one_ key difference.

They weren’t going to be wearing their armour.

Wash had tensed so quickly at the suggestion that he was sure the Director, or at the very least the Counsellor who was always watching, had noticed. Maine definitely had. He laid his left hand flat, moving his other hand perpendicular up from it twice. Wash nodded quickly. The Counsellor would definitely have seen that.

They, of course, explained why it was so necessary for them to be without their armour; it essentially came down to them being undercover for the duration of the mission. They were then sent to be prepared for the trip, and taken down to the planet they were orbiting by a Pelican in the early hours of local time.

The morning air was cold, and Wash hugged his civilian jacket tighter around himself with a shiver. He could see his breath in the air. This was terrible.

“You okay?” Maine grunted beside him, nearly making him jump out of his skin, “That’s a no.”

“No, no – I mean, yes. Yes I’m okay,” Wash said, taking a deep breath. He bit his lip for a moment, digging his teeth in hard, and then took another breath, “I’m fine. It’s just weird doing a mission without armour.”

“Yeah,” Maine agreed, shrugging, “Got to.”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” He sighed, pulling his hood up. He felt for his gun, tucked into the back of his jeans, and double checked the position of his hidden knife. It was a lot less than what they’d get on a typical mission, but this wasn’t a typical mission. In a civilian environment this would have to do, “Alright, let’s go get this piece of tech.”

Maine nodded, finishing up similar checks. Wash rolled his eyes a little at that, nudging him in the side as they started walking.

“You’re not gonna shoot a single round I bet.”

Maine shrugged.

It was still a simple enough mission. There was a science facility in the city that possessed some tech that the Director said the UNSC wanted reclaimed. All they had to do was join one of the tour groups that got shown around the building; slip off part way through the tour; find the tech; and then get out. They even had a key-card that would get them into the rooms they needed to get into. It was going to be simple.

By the time they’d reached the facility Wash did find himself feeling less nervous. He stuck close to Maine’s side and he had been chewing his cheek, but by focusing on each step of the mission ahead of them like he would on any other mission, he was able to calm himself down. Right, first things first: Join the tour group.

It was just as easily said as done; all they had to do was go and sign up for the next tour (under fake names, of course) and then join the group of people gathering to wait. There were probably at least twenty others booked into the same tour as them, which would give them plenty of cover to slip away.

Next up was the actual act of slipping away. The tour began not long after they joined the gathering, with a very chipper tour guide introducing themselves and then starting to lead them all around the areas of the facility deemed acceptable for the public to see. Maine was doing a pretty good job of looking interested in what they had to say as they walked through corridor after corridor of white tile and metal doors, but Wash had never been particularly good at that sort of thing. So instead he focused on looking for the turn off they needed, and hoped that he just looked like a thoroughly disinterested tourist who’d been dragged along by his boyfriend. Or friend. Shit, why did his mind go to boyfriend?

He didn’t have time to dwell on the actions of his subconscious, however, because as the rounded the next corner he finally spotted the door they needed. He gave Maine a sharp elbow in the side, which he was sure hurt him just as much as it hurt the larger agent, and nodded towards it. Maine gave him a nod, pointing at him and then raising his right hand, his middle finger behind his index finger and his other fingers loosely curled before all but his index were pressed to his palm and his index was curled at the middle knuckle.

Wash nodded. His breathing was even. This was more familiar territory; armour or no armour.

They allowed themselves to drift towards the very back of the group, which itself stopped for a talk not far from the door in question. Wash pulled out the key-card, kept his focus on the tour guide, and the second they turned away from the group to talk about something through the window behind them he gave Maine the signal.

They were through the door within fifteen seconds.

“Alright, find the tech. I’ll keep watch,” Wash said, standing by the door.

Maine grunted, walking over to the storage units in the centre of the room. Wash watched out of the corner of his eye, but kept most of his attention on the door and if anyone was coming. The key card had been legitimate, thank god; he knew it most likely would be, but there was always the chance that their intel hadn’t been trustworthy. It had happened before, so he had been prepared for the possibility. But luckily there seemed to be no alarms set off by the use of the card.

No, the alarms were set off by Maine _smashing the storage unit_.

Wash cursed, both at the fact the alarms were sounding and at the sheer volume – shit shit shit what a bad time not to have his helmet’s noise cancelling software _shit_ – and turned to Maine. He was holding the piece of tech they were after, but the storage unit was in _pieces_.

Wash knew his voice was going to be high pitched before he even opened his mouth, “Maine what the fuck?!”

Maine just shrugged.

Fuck, alright, think fast. They would still have a head start on security if they just made a dash for it now.

“Alright, fine. Fine! We need to run, like now,” He said, pulling his hood up and gesturing at the door. Maine shoved the tech into the box they’d been supplied, which he in turn shoved into a bag he was carrying, and nodded.

Wash had to focus on their path out as they ran, which seemed to be just enough to keep his mind off the blaring alarm and the sound of panicked workers and tourists; they should get in with the crowds, that what they should do. It would make it harder to single them out, and they’d be taken outside the building with the rest of the civilians.

“Okay, Maine, our best bet is getting in with the civilian crowd!” Wash said, glancing up at the other agent, “Because we stick out like a sore thumb outside of it!”

Maine gave him a nod, and they made a sharp turn down another corridor that would lead them back to the main public lobby. Almost as soon as they did, however, an armed security guard was in their sights. And they’d definitely seen them.

“Hey!”

He raised his gun, but Wash barely had time to reach for his own before Maine had charged forward and slammed the guard into the wall. There was definitely the sound of something cracking, and Wash flinched, but the guy was unconscious when Maine stepped back. Problem solved.

“See, I told you you weren’t going to use a single bullet,” Wash said, and Maine shrugged, “Okay, keep moving before we have more company.”

They were back through to the lobby within a minute without further incident, but the lobby itself was swarming with plenty of security guards as well as civilians. Wash figured it was about a ratio of 10:1 in favour of civilians. Wow, they sure had a lot of security here.

“Okay we’re still going to stand out. This is gonna be interesting. Uh, just… keep your hood up and keep moving. No stopping for anything,” Wash said, grabbing his knife and tucking it up his sleeve instead. Maine gave another nod, and they were back on the move.

It was hard to get through the crowd. Everyone was panicking because of the alarm (which Wash could definitely understand) and they were all pushing each other already, before the agents even started trying to push through themselves. Maine’s size and strength was all that was really getting them past the tightly packed crowd, and even then they kept having to adjust their path whenever they saw a security guard up ahead. But they were making progress, slowly, and the doors were both in sight and wide open as the civilians were evacuated. They’d be out in no time, and without any gunfire being exchanged.

Of course, Wash’s mind had spoken too soon. They were at the doors, in fact they’d gotten outside to where the crowd was much thinner and they could almost certainly make a dash for it – but then Maine tripped on something. He _tripped on something_. As soon as the living giant hit the floor all attention was on them, and all their cover was blown.

“Hey! There they are!”

“Well, shit,” Wash said, grabbing his pistol from his jeans and firing quick, precise shots at the security guards to give Maine long enough to drag himself back to his feet, “Maine you clumsy brute.”

Maine gave him the finger, grabbed him by his arm and once again they were off running.

“Okay we need to lose them!”

Maine gave him a look that could probably kill in another universe.

“Okay I know that I’m stating the obvious but it helps, okay? Okay,” Wash took a breath, scanning the area. Pedestrians all around them looked alarmed, and with good reason; here were two strange people with their hoods up, one carrying a gun, running from armed security guards. The stealth aspect of this mission had gone to absolute hell but right now they just had to focus on getting through to extraction in one piece.

There were turnings all around them, but they needed to get a good lead on the guards behind them and a crowd or something of the like as cover before they could take any of them. Wash told Maine as such with a quick, probably clumsy, burst of signs. Maine nodded. They kept running.

They got just what they needed after the next turn. They’d gained a fair distance on the guards and they’d come out into a busy marketplace, filled with metallic stands and various alleyways to hide in or behind and there were plenty of people.

“Okay, we need to find some cover.”

“Take off jackets.”

Wash looked up at Maine, “What?! Why?!”

“Haven’t seen our faces. Just hoods,” Maine replied with a shrug, already unzipping his jacket and tossing it into a nearby dumpster. Wash considered this for a moment, before sighing and doing the same. It was still so goddamn _cold_ , but Maine did have a point; and, well, going by the panicked yells coming from behind them the security guards were catching up so he didn’t exactly have time to argue, “Now cover.”

They ducked and weaved through the crowds and stalls, trying to find somewhere that they could reasonably hunker down for a few minutes until the security guards passed and they could head towards extraction. But the guards just kept coming, and they just kept getting closer. Soon enough they were almost right behind them, and there was no way they could turn back without being seen.

That was when Maine pulled Wash to the side and shoved his back against the wall of one of the stalls. Wash jumped, looking up at him.

“What now?!”

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

Wash just looked at him, unblinking, “Yes, they do.”

And then Maine kissed him.

About a million different sensations and thoughts went through Washington at once. From a wave of panic to a wave of warmth to the thought of _oh my god if the Director saw this_ to the thought of _holy shit this feels nice_ to the fact his heart was beating a thousand times a second to the fact that– the fact that oh my god he was kissing back. He was kissing back, right? …Yeah, yeah he was kissing back.

Maine’s hands were planted either side of him, and his eyes were closed. Wash stared for a moment before realising he should probably close his eyes too, which he did, which put even more focus on the sensation of Maine’s lips on his, and– _oh my god Maine’s lips were on his._

He was vaguely aware of the sound of the security guards running past them. He was also vaguely aware of a few muttered statements of discomfort. He was mostly aware of the fact he’d wrapped his arms around Maine’s neck. Yeah. Yeah that was a thing.

And then Maine pulled away, and Wash almost felt disappointed. Almost, because he told himself it was weird to be disappointed, because they weren’t a couple and Maine had clearly done that for the sake of the mission.

There were no words for like, a full minute. Then Wash cleared his throat.

“Uh. Extraction, I guess?”

Maine nodded, stepping back from Wash’s personal space. Wash let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and stepped away from the wall. They were on the move towards extraction soon after.

“You know,” Maine said, after a long period of silence. Wash glanced at him, “Red. It’s good on you.”

Wash wondered what he meant for a split second before the warmth in his cheeks registered and his eyes went wide. He huffed what he hoped was an annoyed huff, and punched Maine in the side. Ouch. That definitely hurt him more than it hurt Maine.

“Shut up.”

Maine just chuckled.


End file.
